Quidditch School Championships
by Lizzy Evans
Summary: Anna McKeller aus Australien kommt mit ihrem Quidditch Team nach Hogwarts und lernt dort den super heißen Sirius Black kennen. Was draus wird, seht selbst. Neues Kapitel ist raus! R&R, please
1. Ankunft in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine dieser Figuren, nicht einmal die, die noch nie in einem Harry Potter Buch vorgekommen sind. Die bekannten Charas gehören J.K.Rowling und die anderen gehören Caitlin aus Australien.**

**Hey Leute, hier habe ich einen ganz besonderen Leckerbissen für euch. Die Geschichte stammt nicht aus meiner Feder, sondern nur ihre Übersetzung ausm Englischen. Ich und die Autorin hoffen sehr, dass euch die Geschichte genauso gut gefällt, wie denen, die das Original gelesen und dann auch gereviewt haben.

* * *

**

Ankunft in Hogwarts

„Anna McKeller!", rief Mr Pryor.

„Anwesend!", rief ich zurück; ich sprang hoch und lief in den Minibus, der uns nach Hogwarts brachte. Mit uns meine ich das Quidditch Team der All Hallows Universität der Magie und natürlich die Reservespieler. Wir fuhren nach Hogwarts wegen dem Schul-Quidditch-Turnier. Ich setzte mich neben meine beste Freundin Hayley Ballard, unsere Sucherin. Ich war Treiber zusammen mit meinem Zwillingsbruder Avery. Der Rest des Teams bestand aus dem Hüter, Rory Wilson, und den drei Jägern, Matilda Roberts, Harley Johnson, und Johnno Quinn.

„Okay, jetzt, da alle da sind, will ich mit euch ein paar Regeln durchgehen, während wir unterwegs sind", sagte Mr Pryor und alle jammerten, „ja, ja, ich weiß, wie sehr ihr Regeln mögt. Erstens: Ihr müsst immer noch regelmäßig in den Unterricht mit den anderen Schülern eures Jahrgangs in Hogwarts, also kriegt ihr besondere Stundenpläne, sodass ihr am Unterricht teilnehmen könnt und wir werden eine spezielle Zeiteinheit für unser Training jeden Tag haben, die auf dem Dienstplan rotieren werden.

Zweitens: Ihr werdet in der euch zugeteilten Unterkunft bleiben. Die Räume sind zwar nicht so groß, wie ihr es von hier gewöhnt seid, aber es ist ja nur für ein paar Wochen. Drittens: Befolgt die Regeln von Hogwarts. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ja, wie lange werden wir brauchen bis wir angekommen sind?", fragte Avery, er kommt immer direkt auf den Punkt. Irgendwer lachte, obwohl es nicht mal witzig war. Ich denke es war Faith Waldock, die Reserve-Sucherin, sie kann nicht genug von ihm bekommen seit letztem Jahr, als er mit Jordana Davies schlussgemacht hat. Ich wünschte, sie würde ihn fragen, ob er mit ihr ausgehen will, denn sie nervt mich tierisch.

„Ich würde sagen, es dauert etwa eine Stunde oder vielleicht auch nur 45 Minuten", sagte Mr Pryor, „was würdest du sagen, Cactus?"

Cactus war der Busfahrer, niemand kennt seinen echten Namen, weil niemand sich darum bemühte ihn zu fragen, wir nennen ihn nur Cactus, weil er öfter mal vergisst sich zu rasieren und sein Gesicht dann so stachelig aussieht. „Ähm, ungefähr ne halbe Stunde, ja". Er ist einer der Hausmeister, er kümmert sich um den technischen Kram.

„Super, eine halbe Stunde im Bus", sagte ich zu Hayley.

„Ich kann gar nicht abwarten nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Meine Großeltern waren dort, sie sagen, dass dort einfach alles wunderschön ist und dass das Essen einfach klasse war", sagte Hayley

„Gutes Essen? Da bin ich dabei! Hast du das gehört Avery? Das Essen dort ist das Beste", rief ich ihm zu. Avery liebt gutes Essen sogar mehr als ich.

„Juchuu! Ich war schon besorgt, dass es dort so schmeckt wie bei Mamma", rief er zurück. Mamma nennen wir unsere Oma. Obwohl sie eine Hexe ist, benutzt sie leider keine Magie, wenn sie kocht, denn es könnte sogar gut schmecken, wenn sie Magie benutzen würde.

Cactus startete den Bus mit einem Knall und er sauste hoch in die Luft. Es ist ein schneller Bus, schneller als die Flugzeuge, die Muggel benutzen.

„Hat irgendjemand was zum Essen?", rief ich durch den ganzen Bus vom Rücksitz.

„Was ist denn mit dem ganzen Essen, das wir vor der Reise gekauft haben?", fragte Hayley, und nein, ich habe es nicht gegessen, ansonsten würde ich gar nicht in diesen Bus passen und schon gar nicht in meinen Rock. Ja, wir müssen unsere Schuluniform tragen, ich, persönlich, denke, dass wir unsere Quidditch Uniform hätten anziehen sollen, sieht sportlicher aus.

„Das Essen ist in meiner großen Tasche im Gepäckfach", antwortete ich, „also, wer hat was zu Essen?" Ich lief den Bus entlang und schaute alle anderen Leute an. Ich weiß, dass die Sechstklässler mir Essen geben würden. Ich liebe es Siebtklässler zu sein. „Monique, hey, hast du was zum Beißen?"

Sie sah zu mir rauf mit ihren großen braunen Augen, „Ähm, ja, da sind noch ein paar Chips, denke ich, die kannst du haben. Ich kann eh nichts essen, während wir unterwegs sind, dabei wird mir schlecht."

„Anna, setz dich hin", schrie Mr Pryor, Lehrer können einem echt auf die Nerven gehen.

„Nur noch eine Sekunde", gab ich zurück.

„Anna, sofort!" Monique reichte mir die Chips.

„Okay, okay, ich geh ja schon." Ich dankte ihr und lief zurück zu Hayley und Matilda, „hab was gefunden. Mit Honig-Schinken-Geschmack. Hmm, hört sich gut an", sagte ich, während ich mich in die Mitte der beiden setzte; ich aß einen davon „hey, die sind gut, danke Monique!"

„Anna, hör auf zu schreien!", rief Mr Pryor hysterisch.

„Der ist so komisch!", sagte ich mit dem Mund voll mit Chips.

„Du sagst es! Er ist so ein Hysteriker!", sagte Matilda.

„Das ist genau das, was ich auch gedacht hab."

„Die Busfahrt ist todlangweilig, was ein Glück, nur noch zehn Minuten bis wir da sind", sagte Hayley, „Ich mag diese Chips, wir hätten welche kaufen sollen."

Wir saßen, die Chips essend, die letzten fünf Minuten der Fahrt da, bis Harley kam und sie uns wegschnappte und er bekam keinen Ärger dafür, dass er durch den Bus gegangen war. Ich wette, Mr Pryor hasst mich. Einmal hatten wir so einen Muggelsporttag und wir mussten Dreisprung machen und er wollte mich nicht gehen lassen bis ich es perfekt hinbekommen hatte! Es hat zehn Runden gedauert bis ich es richtig gemacht habe.

Endlich kam das Schloss in Sicht. „Hey, schaut mal, da ist es!" Es war riesig, sehr fürstlich; es war eins dieser mittelalterlichen Schlösser mit all den Türmen, dann die riesigen Ländereien mit einem großen Quidditch-Stadion… All Hallows ist mitten in der Stadt mit keinerlei Wiesen rundherum. Für Quidditch und andere Sportarten trainieren wir auf einem großen Feld irgendwo im nirgendwo, wo man durch so eine Tür geht und dann auf diesem Sportfeld landet.

„Oh mein Gott, meine Oma hatte Recht!", sagte Hayley.

„Ich hasse es, wenn meine Oma Recht hat, sie reibt es uns immer wieder unter die Nase und wenn sie falsch liegt, macht sie weiter als wäre es nicht ihr Fehler gewesen", sagte Matilda. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass Matilda meine Cousine ist und dass wir dieselbe geistesgestörte Oma teilen.

„Wer ist das, oh mein Gott", sagte Avery als wir aus dem Bus ausstiegen. Alle Schüler standen draußen nebeneinander und schauten uns zu wie wir aus dem Bus rauskamen. Sie trugen die traditionelle Uniform, schwarze Umhänge und Hüte mit den grauen Hosen oder knielangen Röcken, weiße Blusen und Krawatten in den Hausfarben. Wir, Mädchen, trugen lange schwarze Röcke, die bis zum Schienbein gingen, weiße Blusen, schwarze Krawatten, schwarze Blazer mit dem silbernen Stern-Emblem und schwarze Strümpfe. Die Jungs trugen schwarze Hosen, weiße Hemden, lange schwarze Krawatten und die gleichen schwarzen Blazer wie wir. Wir sahen wahrscheinlich aus wie von der Mafia. Oh, und hab ich erwähnt, dass all unsere Schuhe poliert waren und wir keine richtigen Zaubererhüte haben, sondern diese normalen, mit breiter Krempe, die so hart sind und wo mein Vater sagt, dass sie aus Hasen gemacht sind. Mr Pryor marschierte zu den anderen hoch und grüßte den Schuldirektor, Dumbledore. Wenn ich nur ein Wort benutzen dürfte, um ihn zu beschreiben, würde ich sagen, alt. Er hatte einen langen silbergrauen Bart, langes silbergraues Haar, Falten und dieses bestimmte Aroma, dass die meisten alten Leute haben. Wir gingen hoch in zwei krummen Reihen, an allen vorbei und dorthin, wo zwei Siebtklässler standen, wahrscheinlich die Schülersprecher, ein großer, scharfer Kerl mit verstruweltem schwarzen Haar und blauen Augen, neben ihm ein Mädchen mit langem rötlichem Haar und grünen Augen.

Sie hießen uns willkommen und brachten uns in die Halle, wir waren die Vorletzten, die ankamen, wir warteten noch auf die Serefina Schule aus Salem, Amerika. Wir wurden zu einem der Tische geführt, die am weitesten außen lagen und setzten uns; die anderen Schulen die hier in der Halle waren, waren, soweit ich weiß, Beauxbatons aus Frankreich, Durmstrang aus Nord Europa, ich glaube Russland, die Schule aus Afrika, Haamid (die haben die coolste Uniform, die ist ziemlich hell) und Serefina war noch nicht da.

„Diese Schule ist der helle Wahnsinn", flüsterte ich Hayley zu.

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Hast du den Jungen gesehen als wir reingekommen sind? Der mit dem Schülersprecher-Abzeichen? Der war so sexy!", flüsterte sie zurück zu mir.

„Hey, ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen", sagte Matilda, während sie noch ein wenig mehr von ihrem pinken Lipgloss auftrug.

„Eigentlich habe ich ihn zuerst gesehen", sagte Harley zu uns dreien, „ich bin der Kapitän und ich hab euch alle die Treppe raufgeführt, aber keine Panik, ich werde ihn euch schon nicht wegschnappen."

Wir lachten; Harley kann so ein Idiot sein. Als wir uns gesetzt hatten, zog ich meinen Walkman aus meiner Tasche und drückte auf Play. Nichts passierte. „Was zur Hölle? Warum funktioniert das Teil nicht? Ich hab heute Morgen neue Batterien reingetan und es seitdem nicht mehr benutzt!"

„Oh, hast du nicht gehört, was Mr Pryor uns gestern im Meeting gesagt hat? Muggelgegenstände funktionieren hier nicht, wie sie es netterweise in All Hallows tun", sagte Rory.

„Was? Heißt das kein Fernsehen? Ich werde sterben!", meckerte ich.

„Hey, es ist doch nur wie lange? Zwei Semester? Also ca. sechs Monate oder so", sagte Avery. Manchmal hasse ich ihn.

„Sieh mal das Positive, die Amerikaner sind hier und diese heiße Typ sitzt an diesem Tisch", sagte Hayley zu mir. Ich schaute hoch, sie hatte Recht, er kam mit drei anderen Typen zu diesem Tisch hier, einer von denen war** SUPER **heiß, ein weiterer recht süß und der vierte war das absolute Gegenteil zu den anderen überhaupt. Ich glaube nicht, dass der jemals ne Freundin haben wird. Aber die anderen… so wie's aussieht sind sie ebenfalls Siebtklässler, also werde ich mit denen Unterricht haben. Yippie!

Jeder hatte sich hingesetzt und die Lehrer saßen hinter dem Tisch, der am Kopf der Halle stand. Dumbledore stand auf, „Willkommen, liebe Gäste, in Hogwarts, für den Inter-Schul Quidditch Wettkampf. Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen der Aufenthalt hier gefällt und dass sie ihre Räume adäquat genug sind…" adäquat, das ist ein Wort, das ich hasse, heißt also, dass es zwar billig ist und man sich nicht beschweren kann. Ich schaute den Tisch entlang um zu sehen, wo diese heißen Typen waren, ich seufzte, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass sich dort eine Gruppe von Mädchen aufhalten würde. Der super heiße Typ hatte verstruweltes, schwarzes Haar, genau wie der andere, war genau so groß, nur hatte er braune Augen und einen rauen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ach, ich könnte ihn den ganzen Tag lang anstarren… er muss gespürt haben, dass ich die ganze Zeit zu ihm rüber geguckt habe, weil er sich umdrehte und mich anschaute. Oh mein Gott, er mich gerade angelächelt…

„Anna, Anna, hallo, bist du wach? Das Essen ist da. Anna, wo schaust du denn hin?" Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihm ab. Danke, Hayley, du hast mich gerade von Mr Perfect abgelenkt. „Anna, was ist… ach so, gut keine Fragen in dieser Hinsicht, du kannst weiter hinschauen, wenn du willst."

„Nein, ich werde es überleben", log ich, „ich hab Hunger und das Essen sieht super aus", diesmal log ich nicht. Das Essen sah aus wie aus einem Katalog oder Magazin, die die immer so lecker aussehen, aber wenn sie dann da sind oder du es selbst kochst, sieht es eklig aus und schmeckt auch so. Das hier aber nicht, yam yam.

Einige der Sechstklässler redeten mit anderen Hogwarts-Schülern an diesem Tisch, so ein Pech, dass wir so beliebt sind bei den Jüngeren (oder Erst- und Zweitklässler, wie sie hier genannt werden) und die alle mit uns reden wollten.

„Von welcher Schule kommt ihr?", fragte mich ein Mädchen, die aussah als wäre sie fünf. Ich hasse es mit elfjährigen zu reden, weil ich immer mit ihnen rede als wären sie Babys und sie tun so als wären sie schon erwachsen.

„All Hallows, in Australien, aber Schüler aus Neu Seeland gehen auch dahin." Wie Johnno zum Beispiel und ein paar der Sechstklässler vom Reserveteam.

„Cool, ist es immer heiß und sonnig in Australien?", fragte ein anderes Mädchen. Ich liebe diese dummen Fragen, die sie immer stellen und ihre Akzente sind so süß!

„Nicht immer. Im Süden, zum Beispiel um die Snowy Mountains herum, schneit es und dort gibt es einige Ski-Urlaubsorte und es regnet ab und zu. Aber da, wo meine Schule ist, ist es normalerweise sonnig." Langsam wird es richtig nervig all diese Fragen gestellt zu bekommen.

„Du hörst dich aber nicht so an, wie die Australier im Fernsehen." Also bitte, das ist doch nur eine Klischeevorstellung.

„Ja, das ist weil niemand in Australien so ist." Ich glaube, ich explodiere gleich, zum Glück kam gerade dieser echt heiße Typ zu meiner Rettung kam.

„Hey, lasst sie in Ruhe, könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen, dass sie einen harten Tag hatten?" Ja, wir mussten vor fünf Uhr nachmittags nicht gehen, also ließen sie uns zur Schule gehen! Die nervigen Erstklässler entschuldigten sich und rutschten zurück auf ihre Plätze, drehten sich rum um mit jemand anderem neben ihnen zu reden. „Sorry, die sind immer so. Mein Name ist Sirius Black".

„Anna McKeller", antwortete ich und flüsterte dann, „danke für die Rettung!"

Sirius lachte, oh mein Gott ist der heiß, „schon gut, ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns; du wirst wahrscheinlich in ein paar meiner Kurse sein."

Er ging zurück zu seinen Kumpels und unterhielt sich wieder mit ihnen, „Oh mein Gott! Du musst unbedingt mit ihm ausgehen!", kreischte Hayley.

„Was? Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht", protestierte ich.

„Das hat dich doch bisher noch nie gestoppt", sagte Avery.

„Halt die Klappe, keiner hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Ich frag mich, ob sein Freund Single ist", sagte Matilda.

„Welcher? Der Dicke, der wie eine Ratte aussieht?", sagte Hayley zu ihr.

„Nein!" Matilda schlug Hayley, „der andere mit dunklem Haar, der Schülersprecher."

„Sorry, Tilly, aber so wie's aussieht, ist er vergeben", sagte ich den Tisch entlangschauend, wo er neben der Schülersprecherin saß, ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegend und er ihre Haare streichelnd.

„Oh, das ist nicht fair!" Matilda blickte schmollend durch die Halle um nach einem anderen Ausschau zu halten. „Morgen kann ich dann ja immer noch jemanden treffen, immerhin haben wir ja mit denen Unterricht. Ich weiß! Ich werde einfach Zaubertränke-Partner mit einem Typen!"

Hayley und ich rollten mit den Augen. Matilda findet immer einen Weg Jungs kennen zu lernen, jeder erfinderischer als der letzte. Als dann alle anfingen aufzustehen, kam Mr Pryor zu uns und führte uns zu unseren Zimmern.

Wir gingen zwei Treppen hoch und durch hunderte von Fluren bis wir zu einem Bild mit Feen kamen. Mr Pryor ging auf das Bild zu, sagte „Sprinkles" und das Bild klappte nach vorn und ein geräumiger Gemeinschaftsraum mit Tischen, Stühlen, Sesseln und einem Kamin kam zum Vorschein. Unsere Sachen standen an der Wand. „Jungs, eure Zimmer sind im linken Korridor, ihr könnt euch die Zimmer selbst aussuchen, drei pro Raum. Mädchen, für euch gilt dasselbe nur zu eurer Rechten. Mein Zimmer ist in der Mitte, wenn ihr mich braucht. Das jeweilige Bad ist am Ende des jeweiligen Korridors. Die Räume werden zwar nicht so groß sein, wie die der Hogwarts-Schüler und eure in All Hallows, aber die Hälfte eurer Schulgebühren gehen dieses Jahr an Hogwarts um für eure Zeit hier zu bezahlen."

Mr Pryor drehte sich nach links und wir schnappten uns unsere Sachen und gingen auf unsere Zimmer. Hayley, Matilda und ich gingen zum vorletzten Raum, sodass wir nahe am Bad waren, aber nicht nah genug um die Duschen um fünf Uhr morgens zu hören, wenn die Psychos aufstehen. Außerdem kann man so die Toiletten nicht riechen.

Es gab Einzelbetten, die aber bequem waren, wir hatten eigene Kleiderschränke, blanke Eiche, aber das machte nichts, wir hatten alle Poster und Fotos dabei, sodass sie nicht blank sein würden

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, um von den ganzen heißen Kerlen hier zu träumen, Nacht", sagte Hayley. Matilda und ich sagten Gute Nacht und redeten über Hogwarts für ein paar Minuten, bevor wir einschliefen.

* * *

**So, das war das wars fürs erste. Aber für die, denen es gefallen hat, keine Panik, da wo das hier herkommt gibt es noch viel mehr. Vergesst niemals, Reviews sind was ganz tolles.**

**Bussi, Lizzy**


	2. Sie will geliebt werden

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört an dieser Story absolut überhaupt nichts! Weder die Charaktere, noch die Idee. Die Charaktere sind teilweise von Caitlin, der australischen Verfasserin dieser Geschichte, und natürlich sind auch einige von den altbekannten Charakteren und Orten von J.K.Rowling dabei. Das einzige, was an dieser Story mir gehört, sind ein paar Stellen, die ich etwas freier übersetzt habe, als sie im Original sind und die Verantwortung für die gesamte Übersetzung.**

**Hey, Leute! Ich bin's mal wieder! Sorry, dass ich so lange schon nichts mehr gepostet habe, hatte ziemlich viel Schulstress. Aber jetzt bin ich endlich mit dem Übersetzen des zweiten Kapitels fertig. Natürlich möchten Caitlin undich den drei Leuten _laila(), Radieschen und Tuniwell_, die nach dem ersten Kapitel gereviewt haben, danken.Ich, und mit Sicherheit auch Caitlin, hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Also viel Spaß damit. R&R

* * *

**

Sie will geliebt werden

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen auf als Hayley auf mich sprang. „Frühstückszeit!"

„Es ist viel zu früh, es ist erst 7: 30 Uhr, weck' mich in 'ner halben Stunde", ich drehte mich um und steckte meinen Kopf unter mein Kissen.

Hayley zog mir das Kissen weg, „Komm' schon, Loser, geh' duschen bevor das heiße Wasser weg ist, du stinkst"

„Okay, okay", ich rollte aus dem Bett, was ziemlich einfach war, denn es war ein Einzelbett, schnappte mir mein Handtuch und Duschzeug und ging duschen. Die Dusche war gut, nur schwer die richtige Temperatur zu finden. Als ich fertig war, ging ich den Gang, mit meinem Handtuch um mich gewickelt, entlang, als Avery, Rory und Johnno ihre Zimmer verließen. „Oh, shit", ich beeilte mich zu meinem Zimmer zu kommen und schloss die Tür kurz bevor sie mich erwischen konnten. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich aus den Duschen komme mit nichts außer einem Handtuch bekleidet.

Hayley und Matilda machten sich gerade die Haare als sie anfingen mich auszulachen und vor allem wie ich reingestürmt war. Ich schmiss mein Duschzeug auf meinen Tisch und sagte „Is was?"

Sie lachten und schüttelten ihre Köpfe und machten sich weiter fertig. Ich zog mich schnell an, machte meine Haare mit so einem Produkt, das die Haare in Sekunden schön wellig macht. Meiner Mutter, einer Friseurin, gehört der Friseurladen in der Lusaka Straße, der Zaubererstraße in Australien, und sie macht all diese Zaubertränke und Pflegemittel die mit Haaren und Schönheit zu tun haben. So kann ich in fünfzehn Minuten fertig für die Schule sein und so aussehen als hätte ich Stunden gebraucht.

Ich packte einen Packen Bücher in meine Tasche und wir gingen runter zum Speisesaal. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch, an dem wir auch gestern Abend gesessen hatten, und ein Lehrer kam zu uns und gab uns unsere Stundenpläne.

„Abgefahren, was für eine Art in den Tag zu starten, Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, ich hoffe, dass der Lehrer hier besser ist als Burrows", sagte Matilda. Miss Burrows, unsere Zaubertranklehrerin war eine komplett Verrückte, wie die meisten unserer Lehrer. Sie zieht sich an wie ein Mann in Anzügen und manchmal trägt sie auch diese malvenfarbenen Samtumhänge und sie hatte einen rotbraunen Topfschnitt mit zwei großen weißen Streifen vorne. Sie hasste Teenager und Privatschulen; ich, persönlich, denke, sie sollte einfach Naturwissenschaften an irgendeiner Muggel Highschool oder Grundschule unterrichten.

Ich kümmerte mich allerdings nicht allzu sehr um die Lehrer, ich sah Avery und Co. bei Sirius und seinen Freunden sitzen und mit ihnen reden und sie schauten den Tisch entlang zu uns rüber. Sie redeten eindeutig über uns. „Sie reden über uns", sagte ich. Matilda und Hayley schauten zu ihnen, „Wohl eher über dich. Ich glaub, dieser Sirius mag dich", sagte Hayley.

„Ernsthaft? Juchuu! Okay, ich brauche einen Plan, um im Unterricht neben ihm sitzen zu können", sagte ich.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob er in einer deiner Kurse ist", sagte Hayley.

„Wen kümmert's, komm einfach zu spät zu Zaubertränke und weil du nicht allein sitzen möchtest, kannst du dich neben ihn setzen", sagte Matilda.

„Und was ist, wenn neben ihm kein Platz mehr frei ist?" fragte ich geradeheraus.

„Das überlass mal mir", sagte Matilda mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Großartig. Was hast du in der Ersten, Hayley?" Hayley war in anderen Kursen als wir, weil wenn sie nicht Profi-Quidditch-Spieler werden konnte, wollte sie bei Gringotts arbeiten. Also belegte sie Kurse wie Arithmantik, VgddK, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Alte Runen, Zauberkünste und Verwandlung.

„Arithmantik. Ich mach mich am besten gleich auf den Weg. Ich hoffe euer Plan funktioniert", sie zwinkerte als sie wegging.

„Wir gehen am besten auch zum Unterricht; du gehst zur Toilette und lässt dir ein wenig Zeit", sagte Matilda. Wir standen auf und ich fragte jemanden, wo die Toiletten waren und Matilda eilte in Richtung Kerker davon.

Das hier ist wahrscheinlich eine der dümmsten Sachen, die ich je gemacht habe. Ich schaute mir nur mein Spiegelbild an und überprüfte meine Frisur noch einmal. Ich wollte für Sirius so gut wie möglich aussehen. Das ist so ein heißer Name, Sirius Black. Ich zog Lipgloss aus der Tasche und trug ihn noch einmal auf meine Lippen auf. Ich war schon fünf Minuten hier, das muss genügen, oder? Ja, das reicht. Jetzt muss ich noch die Kerker finden. Hört sich gruselig an, Kerker; wir hatten Zaubertränke in Laboratorien. Obwohl All Hallows schon ungefähr 150 Jahre alt ist, ist nichts vom alten Gebäude übrig, außer der Bücherei und ein paar Klassenräume im Altbau, weil es ständig renoviert wird.

Endlich nach ca. 15 Minuten fand ich den Raum oder Kerker. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät komme, I musste noch zur Toilette und hab' mich dann verlaufen." Der Lehrer sah mich an und alle Köpfe wandten sich mir zu, ich schaute mich um. An jedem Tisch saßen vier Schüler, an dem Tisch, an dem Matilda saß, war noch einer aus Amerika und zwei aus Beauxbatons(ein Junge und ein Mädchen). Die Jungs waren echt heiß. Dann sah ich Sirius' Tisch, an dem nur drei saßen, in der Reihenfolge: leerer Platz, Sirius, süßer Freund, heißer Freund. Ich ging rüber zu seiner Bank und setzte mich, Matilda lächelte mir zu als ich mich hinsetzte. Ich fragte mich, was sie getan hatte. Vielleicht hat sie auch gar nichts getan. „Setzen sie sich. Sie müsse Anna McKeller sein. Ihr Bruder dort drüben hat gesagt, dass sie etwas später kommen könnten. Ich bin Professor Slughorn." Er war fett, aber eine lustige Art von fett, wie dieser Muggel-Weihnachtsmann. Nur ohne den flauschigen, weißen Bart und den roten Anzug, oh und ohne all die Geschenke.

„Hey, Anna", sagte Sirius als ich mich setzte.

„Hey", antwortete ich, „also, was machen wir?"

„Wir machen unaufspürbare Gifte, du kannst mein Partner sein, wenn du willst. Normalerweise arbeite ich mit James und Remus zusammen, aber jetzt werden wir Partner sein", er lächelte mich an.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also lächelte ich zurück. „Spielst du Quidditch?"

„Ja, ich bin Treiber", antwortete er, „welche Position spielst du?"

„Ich bin auch Treiber. Der andere Treiber in unserem Team ist Avery, mein Bruder; ich glaube, du hast ihn schon getroffen?" Okay, das war nicht so gut. Wir spielen auf der gleichen Position im Quidditch, aber wenn wir gegen Hogwarts spielen, werde ich ihn mit einem Klatscher angreifen müssen.

„Oh, dann werden wir gegeneinander antreten müssen, oder?", sagte Sirius.

„Ja, ich denke schon." Großartig, jetzt verfielen wir in diese merkwürdige Stille, während wir miteinander arbeiteten. Nur ab und zu mal eine Frage wie „Kannst du mir mal das Messer geben?" Darauf folgte dann die stumme Übergabe, allerdings mit einem netten Lächeln.

Es gab Highlights im Unterricht, wie zum Beispiel das eindeutigste die ganze Zeit neben Sirius sitzen zu können und ihn auszuchecken (und noch dazu seine beiden heißen Freunde James und Remus). Als ich nach vorne ging, um mir eine Zutat aus dem Schrank zu holen, zog Matilda mich zu sich rüber.

„Er checkt dich aus", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen als sie hinzufügte „Schau bloß nicht hin! Ich dachte nur, dass ich es dir sagen sollte. Oh wie kommt es, dass ihr kaum miteinander redet?"

„Ich erzähl's dir beim Mittagessen, wenn Hayley da ist", antwortete ich und ging zurück zu Sirius. Ich warf die Blätter auf die Bank, „Also, wer von euch ist wer? Remus, James oder James, Remus?"

„Ich bin James Potter und das ist Remus Lupin", sagte der große Dunkelhaarige.

„Cool, siehst du das Mädel dort drüben mit den langen, honigfarbenen Haaren?", fragte ich auf Matildas Rücken deutend.

„Ja, die Süße da?", fragte James.

„Krone, du kannst sie doch nicht so nennen; du hast eine Freundin", sagte Remus, „was ist mit ihr?"

Okay, das mit der Freundin kam ziemlich überraschend, aber ich könnte sie immer noch mit Remus verkuppeln. „Sie findet euch alle total heiß!"

Ich blickte hinüber zu ihrem Tisch. Sie flirtete ausgiebig mit den Jungs an ihrem Tisch. „Sie scheint diese Kerle auch heiß zu finden", sagte Remus.

„Oh, das ist nichts von Bedeutung. Sie flirtet mit jedem Kerl in ihrem Alter, der existiert und auf einer Aussehens-Skala besteht."

„Also ist sie total verrückt, was Jungs angeht?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. Also, ich werde mich nicht deswegen mit ihm streiten…

„Moony! Du kannst Leute nicht so nennen, wenn ihre Freunde dabei sind!", sagte James.

„Stimmst du mit deiner Freundin überein", sagte Sirius, das Thema wechselnd, „wenn du sagst, sie findet uns heiß?" Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

In Gedanken hätte ich jetzt „WAS DENKST DU DENN?" gesagt, aber ich drückte es etwas höflicher aus, „Na, wir werden ja sehen, was das angeht…" zuckersüß lächelnd, hörte ich die Glocke klingeln. „Ach, übrigens, ihr Name ist Matilda Roberts. Bis später!"

Ich ging zu Matilda rüber und hakte mich bei ihr unter. „James hat eine Freundin, das ist der, den du magst", fügte ich hinzu als ich ihr Gesicht sah.

„Verdammt! Und der andere?"

„Remus ist Single."

„Wirklich… aber ich habe jemanden gefunden, den ich noch mehr mag." Das ist Matilda, ändert ihre Meinung in Sachen Jungs alle fünf Sekunden. „Er ist Amerikaner, sein Name ist Seth, er ist in unserem Jahrgang, Hüter und aus New York."

„Wow Tilly, das ist ja Wahnsinn", sagte ich sarkastisch. Das hieß jetzt, dass ich jetzt mit Fakten über Seth und New York überflutet würde.

„Ja, und sein Bruder ist im U18 Quidditch Team von Amerika", sagte sie… seht ihr, was ich meine.

„Wow, ehrlich gesagt, es interessiert mich nicht wirklich", ich bin immer offen mit ihr, es ist ja nicht so als würde sie mir überhaupt zuhören.

„Was interessiert dich nicht?" Hayley war hinzugekommen.

„Nichts. Okay, jetzt meine Nachrichten. Also, in Zaubertränke war ich Sirius' Partnerin und wir haben uns unterhalten und", ich hielt den Atem an, um für Spannung zu sorgen, „er ist der Treiber von Hogwarts."

„Und?", fragte Hayley.

„Dafür spannst du mich ne halbe Stunde auf die Folter?", sagte Matilda. Ich hab echt schlimme Freunde; sie kümmern sich anscheinend überhaupt nicht um mich.

„Und? Und? Wir müssen gegen sein Team antreten. Ich muss direkt gegen ihn spielen!", sagte ich. Wir gingen raus und setzten uns in einen der kleineren Schulhöfe.

„Es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm; Ich meine, es ist doch nicht so als wärt ihr beide Sucher oder so was", sagte Hayley, „Ich meine, komm schon, du kennst den Typen erst seit einem Tag und bist jetzt schon deprimiert darüber, dass es eventuell nicht funktioniert."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", wie immer. Hayley hat immer Recht, wenn es um Beziehungen geht. Es ist merkwürdig, wenn du ein Experte auf einem Gebiet bist, aber selbst gar nicht so viele Erfahrungen in diesem Gebiet hast. Oh mein Gott, ich bin so gemein, das habe ich doch grade nicht wirklich gedacht. „Aber, mein Gott, er ist so heiß!"

„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln und zum Beispiel _meine_ Beziehungsprobleme besprechen?", sagte Matilda.

„Du hast doch gar keine Beziehungsprobleme. Du kannst doch jeden haben, den du willst", sagte Hayley. Was soll ich sagen, Hayley hat _immer_ Recht.

„Da hast du's; du hast es gerade selbst gesagt, ich kann jeden habe, den ich will."

Hayley und ich bedachten sie mit einem _Das-kann-nicht-dein-Ernst-sein_-Blick. „Und das ist ein Problem?" Also Hayley ist diejenige, die immer Recht hat und Matilda ist die, die perfekt ist, aber immer wieder Fehler findet, die nicht einmal Fehler sind und ich bin die, die die eindeutig dummen Fakten feststellt. Ich glaube, dass es damit zu tun hat, dass ich schon so oft von einem Klatscher oder von einem Schläger getroffen wurde.

„Ja, es ist ein Problem", antwortete sie in einem ernsten Ton, „ich habe, nicht wie ihr, nicht den Spaß am Kampf um einen Kerl, weil ich sie kriege ohne etwas dafür zu tun." Hayley und ich sahen uns an und rollten die Augen, Matilda bekam das mit und fuhr fort, „Das ist ein großes Problem. Ich kann keinen Spaß haben beim Jagen der Jungs und kann mich dann auch nicht wie eine Heldin fühlen, wenn ich Erfolg hatte."

Wir sahen sie nur dumm an. „Matilda, ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass du ein psychisches Problem hast?"

„Anna! Du musst mir helfen!" Matilda ist so dermaßen weinerlich.

„Was soll ich denn tun? Dich vom heißesten Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang in Miss Durchschnitt zu verändern?"

„Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so stark. Aber vielleicht kannst du einen heißen Kerl finden, der überhaupt nicht an mir interessiert ist?" Sie hat wirklich Probleme.

„Matilda, ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Typ gibt, der es verweigern würde mit dir auszugehen" außer natürlich er ist ein absoluter Freak, wie der schleimig aussehende Kerl, der in Zaubertränke ganz vorne sitzt. Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen… ich wusste den perfekten Typ für Matilda, der bestimmt nicht mit ihr ausgehen würde. Ja, ihr wisst schon wer, Remus. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich denke, ich hab schon jemanden im Kopf…"

„Hast du wirklich? Also wirst du mir helfen?", fragte Matilda gespannt, „wer ist es?"

„Oh, das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, ich muss ihn erst noch auschecken, herausfinden, ob er gut genug für dich ist." Die Wahrheit ist, ich will es ihr nicht schon direkt sagen, sonst stellt sie noch irgendwas Dummes an. Und ich will nicht, dass sie sich wegen mir noch was antut.

Die Glocke läutete und Hayley und ich machten uns auf den Weg zu VgddK und Matilda ging zu Wahrsagen. Matilda belegte einfach die Fächer, die sie bestehen kann, da sie sich das Lebensziel gesetzt hat, die Vorzeigefrau eines erfolgreichen Quidditch-Spielers zu werden, was auch der Hauptgrund war, warum sie überhaupt spielt, abgesehen von ihrem natürlichen Talent. Ihr Vater spielte bei den Brisbane Basilisks, also stehen ihr alle Möglichkeiten offen.

„Ich kann echt nicht verstehen, was sie tut", murmelte Hayley.

„Ich denke, sie hat ein ernstes Problem. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn jeder Kerl mit mir ausgehen wollte."

„Wen hast du für sie vorgesehen?"

„Oh, es ist einer von Sirius' Freunden, der Niedliche, der so'n bisschen blass ist."

„Warum gerade er?"

„Weil er sie nicht mag. Er hat sie in Zaubertränke als total verrückt bezeichnet, was Jungs angeht."

„Nett. Na ja, vielleicht kannst du ihr so ein bisschen Vernunft einflößen."

„Ja. Du vergisst, es ist Matilda, über die wir hier reden."

„Okay, gewonnen." Hayley und ich reihten uns vor dem Klassenraum in die Schlange ein, hinter diesem schleimigen Typ. Hayley lehnte sich zu mir rüber und flüsterte mir zu „Wie viel würde deine Mum nehmen, um seine Haare zu machen?"

„Hayley!" Ich schlug ihr gegen den Arm, „Du bist so eine Bitch!"

„Ich weiß! Also, wie viel?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ähm, so ungefähr 50.000 Galleonen?"

„Wer ist jetzt die Bitch?"

„Meine Mum." Wir kicherten, beruhigten uns aber schnell wieder.

„Hey, bist du Anna McKeller?" Das war die Rothaarige, mit der James zusammen war.

„Ja, warum?", antwortete ich. Warum wollte sie wissen, wer ich bin? Oh nein, irgendjemand hat schon ein Gerücht über mich in die Welt gesetzt! Ich wette, das war Avery! Ich werde ihn umbringen!

„Wollt ich nur wissen…" Sie wollte sich gerade rumdrehen und dann, als ob sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten könnte, fügte sie hinzu „Du kennst doch Sirius, der neben dem du in Zaubertränke gesessen hast?"

„Ja…" Ich weiß schon, wohin das führen wird. Ich sollte aufhören zu solchen Schlussfolgerungen zu kommen.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes, aber er hat die ganze Zeit während dem Mittagessen über dich gesprochen." Ich merkte, wie ich errötete. Ich? Erröte? Anna McKeller?

„Oh, das ist nett." Ich klinge wahrscheinlich wie die größte Bitch. „Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„Lily Evans."

„Cool, also, wir sehen uns. Ware mal, du bist ja jetzt in meinem Kurs, ich bin so blöd."

Lily lachte, sie war so hübsch. Ich konnte sehen, warum James sie so sehr mochte. „Das ist Hayley Ballard."

„Hey!", sagte Hayley.

„Hey! Ähm, die Lehrerin ist da", sagte Lily. Wir gingen ins Klassenzimmer und setzten uns, zwei pro Tisch. Lily und ihre Freundin Tamara setzten sich an den Tisch vor uns und der Unterricht begann.

* * *

**Also, das war's dann mal wieder für's erste. Ich hoffe wirklich es hat euch gefallen. Lasst es mich einfach per Review wissen. Ihr könnt es auch ruhig kritisieren, wird allerdings für die nächsten Kapitel nix mehr bringen. Die sind nämlich schon geschrieben und warten nur darauf von mir übersetzt zu werden. Aber Caitlin freut sich immer über Kritik, weil sie dann weiß, was sie beim nächsten Mal besser machen kann. Also, R&R, please.**

**Bye, Eure Lizzy**


	3. Kleine Dinge

**Hey, Leute, da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das dritte Kapitel genauso gut wie die ersten beiden. Ich möchte auf diesem Weg auch allen danken, die gerieviewt haben. Cate und ich haben uns riesig gefreut. Jetzt möcht ich euch noch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel hier wünschen und bitte schreibt ganz viele Reviews!

* * *

**

Kleine Dinge (little things)

„Guten Morgen, Klasse, für diejenigen, die mich noch nicht kennen, mein Name ist Professor Healy", sie war normalgroß, hatte schlechtes Make-up und schulterlange, mausbraune Haare. „Wir werden uns heute mit Inferi beschäftigen. Wer kann mir sagen, was Inferi sind?" Die Hand des Jungen mit den schmierigen Haaren schoss direkt nach oben, dicht gefolgt von Lily und Remus. „Snape?"

Hayley schnaubte und flüsterte mir dann zu „Was ist denn Snape für ein Name?"

Ich lachte „Ich glaube, es ist sein Nachname."

„Ihr zwei, eure Namen!", sagte Professor Healy auf uns deutend.

Ich stupste Hayley, „Ich bin Anna McKeller und das ist Hayley Ballard."

„Also, Miss McKeller und Miss Ballard, wärt ihr wohl so freundlich und erzählt der ganzen Klasse, was ihr zu sagen habt?", sie starrte uns wütend an.

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts zu sagen", antwortete ich ihr.

„Wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, warum habt ihr beiden dann geredet und gelacht?" Die ganze Klasse beobachtete uns; Sirius, James und Remus mussten sich das Lachen unterdrücken. Genau wie Avery, Johnno und Harley.

„Sir, ich meine Miss", fing Hayley an, die Jungs waren kurz vorm Platzen, „es war nicht Annas Schuld, es war meine, ich fand den Namen des Jungen, der ganz dringend seine Haare waschen müsste, so lustig und das habe ich ihr dann erzählt."

Die Jungs fingen an zu lachen; Professor Healy schaute vom einen zum anderen, „Ihr bleibt nach dem Unterricht noch hier, Potter, Black. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Sirius und James schauten sie ungläubig an und warfen danach uns einen bösen Blick zu, ich drehte mich rum und streckte ihnen den Mittelfinger raus. Nun, Snape, was sind Inferi?"

Er starrte Hayley und mich an und drehte sich dann wieder nach vorne, „Ein Inferius ist der Körper einer toten Person, der verflucht wurde, damit er kämpfen kann, Du-weißt-schon-wer soll sie benutzen."

Professor Healy lächelte, was ihr nicht wirklich sehen wollt, „Sehr gut, 20 Punkte für Slytherin. Nun kann mir jemand den Unterschied zwischen einem Gespenst und einem Inferius sagen? Miss Evans."

„Ein Gespenst ist nur der Geist einer toten Person und ein Inferius ist der Körper. Es hat keinen eigenen Willen."

„Sehr gut, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor." Habt ihr den Gegensatz bemerkt, sie hat ihre Lieblinge und Lily, die wahrscheinlich um einiges klüger ist als Snape, ist keine davon. „Also nehmt eure Bücher raus, schlagt Seite 450 auf und lest das Kapitel über Inferi, schreibt einen Aufsatz über Inferi, was sie tun und wie sie angreifen und wie ihr euch vor ihnen beschützen könnt. 500 Wörter."

WAS! 500 Wörter! Das ist physisch unmöglich! Ich muss 500 Wörter zählen? Ich stöhnte, schon ne super Hausaufgabe und ich wette die ist für morgen. Ich öffnete mein Buch auf Seite 450 und betrachtete das Bild; es sah aus wie aus einem billigen Horrorfilm von vor hundert Jahren. Als die Stunde vorbei war, verließ ich den Klassenraum mit Lily, da Hayley eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekam. Lily hatte genau die gleichen Kurse wie ich, da sie genau wie ich auch Aurorin werden wollte.

„Also, wie ist Australien so? Habt ihr nicht andere Bezeichnungen für die Schuljahre?", fragte Lily.

„Ja, is schon cool. Das Schuljahr beginnt Anfang Februar und endet Ende November. Weil das Schuljahr so anders ist, haben wir den Lehrplan für das Sechste und Siebte Schuljahr geändert, sodass er zu eurem passt, damit wir nicht so viele Probleme haben, was den Stoff angeht. Wenn wir dann wieder heimfahren, kommen wir gerade recht zu unseren U.T.Z.s. Weißt du, für dich hat das Schuljahr erst begonnen, und für mich ist es schon bald wieder vorbei", erklärte ich.

„Hmm, das ist ja witzig", sagte Tamara.

„Nicht wirklich, euer Schulsystem kommt mir witzig vor", antwortete ich. Ich hörte jemanden hinter mir herlaufen.

„Danke, dass du gewartet hast, Anna", keuchte Hayley.

„Willkommen!", grinste ich sie an, „also, was ist passiert?"

„Am Samstagabend muss ich die Eingangshalle wischen, nachdem alle dadurch gelatscht sind, wenn sie vom Hogsmeade-Ausflug wiederkommen."

„Haha, ich wollte nicht du sein", sagte ich zu ihr, „also, wie ist der Lehrer für Verwandlung so?"

„Professor McGonagall, sie ist hart, aber fair. Ne gute Lehrerin, sie ist Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor", sagte Lily.

„Sie ist absolut nicht fair! Ich hasse sie!", sagte Tamara.

„Das sagst du doch nur, weil sie dich zwei Wochen Nachsitzen lassen hat, als sie dich und diesen Slytherin erwischt hat wie ihr den Unterricht geschwänzt habt. Sie waren in diesem Raum, den sie gefunden haben und, na ja, ihr wollt gar nicht wissen, was sie da getan haben", sagte Lily selbstgefällig grinsend zu Tamara.

„Sie brauchen es auch gar nicht zu wissen", sagte Tamara als sie Lily auf den Arm schlug.

„Ladies, Ladies, bitte keine Brutalitäten", sagte James als er rüberkam; er legte seinen Arm um Lily und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, „Also Ballard, was hat Healy dir aufgetragen?"

„Ich muss am Samstagabend, wenn alle aus Hogsmeade zurück sind, die Eingangshalle putzen", antwortete sie.

„Was ist Hogsmeade?", fragte Avery.

„Das ist das Dorf, gleich nebenan, wir dürfen ab und zu an Wochenenden dorthin. Siebtklässler dürfen allerdings öfter hin als die jüngeren", sagte Remus.

Dann kam Professor McGonagall und wir betraten das Klassenzimmer. Ich setzte mich zwischen Hayley und Avery und dann ging es los. „Heute behandeln wir Animagi. Ihr wisst ja alle, was das ist… ja?"

Ein Mädchen aus Beauxbatons hob ihre Hand und sprach mit einem schweren Akzent, „Mein Vatter izt ein Animaguz."

„Wirklich? Wie heißt er?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Phillippe Lana, er verwandelt sisch in eine Wolf", antwortete sie. Also, ich denke, meine Oma ist ein Animagus, weil sie in einem Moment eine freundliche alte Dame und im nächsten BAM! ist sie ne richtige Bitch, also ein Kontroll-Freak.

„Ich denke, ich habe ihn einmal getroffen. Also kennt noch jemand einen Animagus?" Ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Stunde hier zu absolut nichts führt. Sollte ich die Hand heben? Ach nein, das kann Avery machen. Sirius Hand schoss in die Luft, „Ja, Mr Black?"

„Sie, Miss", ein paar Leute lachten, McGonagall sah nicht wie eine Bitch aus.

„Für die Nicht-Hogwartsschüler, ja, ich bin ein Animagus", McGonagall verschwand und stattdessen saß dort eine getigerte Katze mit denselben Mustern um die Augen wie die auf McGonagalls Brille.

„Oh, ist die süß!", schnurrte Hayley, sie lief vor, um sie zu streicheln und fing an zu schreien als McGonagall sich direkt vor ihr wieder zurück verwandelte. Hayley rannte zurück zu ihrem Sitz als die Klasse in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Wie Sie wissen, ist es ziemlich schwer, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln. Deswegen werden wir uns in diesem Jahr damit beschäftigen, sie zu studieren und für die, die sich auch gerne in einen verwandeln möchten…" Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott. Ich werde ein Animagus sein! „Als Hausaufgabe möchte ich einen zweiseitigen Aufsatz über die Charakteristiken von Animagi haben."

„Zwei Seiten?" formte ich mit den Lippen zu Hayley; mir gefiel die Aussicht auf den 500 Wörter-Aufsatz für VgddK immer besser. Ich denke, dass Hogwarts akademisch gesehen besser für uns ist.

Die Glocke läutete, „Zweite Pause, na endlich", sagte Hayley. Wir schnappten uns unsere Bücher und liefen zur Großen Halle, wir waren am Verhungern.

„Hey, Anna, Hayley, unser erstes Training ist um vier Uhr", sagte Rory, „erzählt es auch Matilda, okay?"

„Machen wir, bis später", sagte Hayley.

„Danke, Gott, endlich was, worauf ich mich freuen kann. Liegt es an mir oder ist diese Schule um einiges zu schlau für uns?", fragte ich Hayley.

„Nein, es liegt nicht nur an dir", antwortete Hayley.

„Wenigstens werden wir unsere U.T.Z.s mit Supernoten bestehen und die Klassenbesten werden", sagte ich hoffnungsvoll, träumen kann man immer.

„Oder wir fallen durch, weil wir nicht so klug sind wie die anderen hier und nichts lernen…" Sie muss auch immer noch die schlechte Seite auspacken.

„Hey, Tilly, Quidditch Training, vier Uhr", sagte ich.

„Okay. Oh mein Gott!", jetzt wurde es interessant, „ratet, was ich gerade gesehen hab!"

„Was?", sagte ich in meinem Gelangweiltesten Ton.

„Da war ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren!" Ich kann es nicht glauben, deswegen war sie so aufgeregt? „Ähm, Anna, glaubst du, dass du deine Mum fragen kannst, ob sie mir pinke Haarfarbe schickt und dass du sie mir dann pink färbst?"

Matilda will ihre Haare pink färben? „Ähm, warum willst du deine Haare denn pink färben?"

„Weil so cool aussieht! Und weil ich pinke Haare haben möchte!"

„Warum überschläfst du diese Idee nicht noch mal. Dann schreibe ich meiner Mum und dann, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du es möchtest, färbe ich dir die Haare pink." Ich fühlte mich als würde ich mit einer dreijährigen reden.

Ich bemerkte, wie ein kleines Mädchen mit pinken Haaren in zwei kleinen Zöpfen, die an der Seite abstanden, weil sie so kurz waren, die Große Halle betrat. „Oh mein Gott, da ist sie!"

„Matilda, zeig nicht auf sie! Du erschreckst sie noch", sagte Hayley, was mich zum schnauben brachte; Matilda konnte niemanden erschrecken, selbst wenn sie es versuchte. Ich beobachtete sie, sie an uns vorbei um mit Sirius zu reden. Ich frag mich woher er sie kennt?

„Ich weiß, aber ich liebe ihre Haare", Matilda sah verträumt aus.

„Du bist so erbärmlich. Warum gehst du nicht einfach hin und fragst sie nach ihrem Haar?" Hayley und ich bringen sie immer auf dumme Gedanken, weil es witzig ist, wenn sie sie ausprobiert.

„Okay" Matilda ließ ihre Gabel fallen, mit der sie ihr Gemüse gegessen hatte, stand auf und ging zu der Kleinen rüber. Hayley und ich kicherten. „Hey, ich hab dich vorhin gesehen und ich liebe deine Haarfarbe… Welches Färbemittel benutzt du, weil ich mir überlegt hatte meine Haare auch so zu färben."

„Oh, wirklich? Du magst es? Meine Mutter hast es… aber ich färbe sie nicht. Ich bin ein Metamorphmagus, also kann ich sie färben wann immer ich will, schau!", sie kniff die Augen ganz fest zusammen und dann verfärbten sich ihre Haare in ein helles blau.

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist so cool! Wie heißt du?", fragte Matilda, sie ist so ein Loser.

„Tonks, ich bin im Ersten, und du?"

„Cooler Name, ich bin Matilda Roberts, ich bin im Siebten und von All Hallows."

„Eigentlich heißt sie Nymphadora Tonks", sagte Sirius, „sie ist meine Cousine. Matilda, ich glaube deine Freunde lachen dich aus."

„Oh, das machen die ständig… ich denke, ich bin einfach belustigend", sie ist so dumm für jemanden mit honigbraunen Haaren, fast blond, denk ich.

„Okay… könntest du Anna diesen Brief geben?", fragte Sirius als er ihr ein gefaltetes Blatt Pergament hinhielt.

„Sicher. Ach, du kennst nicht zufällig irgendwelche heißen Typen, die nicht mit mir ausgehen würden, oder?", ich sah das Pergament, ich sah wie Matilda es für mich entgegennahm, ich hörte sie sagen, dass sie nach einem heißen Typen Ausschau hält, der nicht mit ihr ausgehen würde, ich sprang auf, ich denke Hayley hat sie auch gehört.

„Okay, Tilly, jetzt reicht's, lass uns gehen, lassen wir Sirius in Ruhe", sagte ich als ich sie wegzog. Hayley hakte sich bei ihr unter und führte sie weg. „Sorry, wegen ihr, normalerweise ist es das Beste sie zu ignorieren."

„Beim nächsten Mal denk ich dran, wir sehen uns!", sagte Sirius und ging.

„Anna, Sirius bat mich dir das hier zu geben." Sie gab mir den Brief. „Also dieses kleine Mädchen ist ein Metamorphmagus. Sie hat die Haare nicht gefärbt, sie hat sie vor meinen Augen hell blau gemacht! Ich glaube jetzt will ich blaue und pinke Strähnchen haben…", ich rollte die Augen zu Hayley gewandt, während Matilda weiterplapperte, „Glaubst du, deine Mum würde dir pinke und blaue Farbe schicken?"

„Ähm, sicher…" Wir gingen zu unserem kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum, da wir die letzte Stunde frei hatten und ich öffnete Sirius' Brief.

_Anna,_

_Ich weiß, wir kennen uns erst seit einem Tag, aber triff mich draußen am See um vier Uhr heute Nachmittag._

_Sirius_

Toller Brief, Jungs sind Versager beim Briefeschreiben. Aber es war total doof, ich meine, ich hätte mit Sirius allein sein können für Gott weiß wie lange. Also schrieb ich das zurück:

_Sirius,_

_Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dich heute nicht treffen, ich hab Quidditch Training, ich denke, du verstehst es. Vielleicht können wir uns morgen Nachmittag treffen?_

_Anna_

Ich weiß, der ist genauso schlecht wie seiner, er verdient es. Aber wie sollte ich ihm den Brief jetzt geben? Ich schaute mich um, Avery kam gerade rein.

„Avery! Komm mal her, hast du heut Nachmittag Unterricht?"

„Nein, aber ich wollte zum See mit Johnno, Harley, Rory, James und seinen Freunden."

„Ähm, kannst du den hier dann Sirius geben? Nicht lesen, bitte, ja?"

„Versendest du Liebesbriefchen? Wow, Anna, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon solche Gefühle für'n Kerl hast, den du erst wie lange kennst? 20, 30 Stunden?"

„Zu deiner Information, er hat mich für vier Uhr zum See eingeladen, aber ich kann nicht gehen wegen dem Training. Ich habe ihm nur geschrieben, dass ich nicht kommen kann. Also, gibst du es ihm nun, oder nicht?" Ich sah sein Gesicht, „Les' es doch selbst, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

„Das muss nicht sein, ich habe gerade gegessen."

„Haha, geh schon!"

„Wer bist du? Meine Mutter? Nein, warte; Mum hat schönere Haare und mehr Freunde wie du." Das hat ihm einen harten Schlag gegen den Kopf eingehandelt. Aber er hat schon ein bisschen Recht. Unsere Mutter ist eine Hexe von der Sorte, die sich Hals über Kopf in einen Muggel verlieben, heiraten und ein Kind, in unserem Fall zwei Kinder, kriegen, dann findet der Mann raus, dass sie ne Hexe ist, verlässt sie und jetzt ist sie total verknallt in einem 35 jährigen und hat den heißesten Freund in der magischen Welt. Rhett Chapman, Treiber der Brisbane Basilisks, unserer Lieblingsmannschaft, besorgt uns Freikarten für die VIP-Lounge und ist so sexy.

Avery warf seine Bücher in sein Zimmer und ging dann runter zum See, nachdem er sich sein Sportzeug angezogen hatte. Blaue Baumwoll-Shorts und ein weißes Baumwoll-Shirt mit blauen Streifen an den Seiten, einfach und bequem.

„Argh, ich hasse Brüder, die regen mich so auf", sagte ich als ich mich auf die Couch warf.

„Ich hätte voll gerne einen so heißen Bruder", sagte Matilda.

Hayley und ich starrten sie fassungslos an und brachten nur zwei Wörter raus „Iiih" und „Inzucht"

„Oh, doch nicht so. Wofür haltet ihr mich? Für jemanden aus Mount Morgan? Nein, nur die Tatsache, dass er viele heiße Freunde hätte und tja…(A/N: Mount Morgan ist eine Stadt, in der es nur Inzuchten geben soll.)

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie meinen Bruder heiß nannte, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Avery heiß genannt hast!"

„Er ist es aber; ich meine, dass musst du doch zugeben…"

„Da is was dran", fing Hayley an, ich kann es nicht glauben, meine Freunde haben mich verlassen, „ich meine, klar, es ist doch nur natürlich, dass du ihn nicht für heiß hältst…"

„Es wär unnatürlich, wenn ich es täte…ich glaube, ich brauche ein Beruhigungsmittel…"

Jetzt waren die beiden an der Reihe mit Augenrollen. „Anna, lass uns spazieren gehen", sagte Hayley.

„Wohin? Nicht an den See, weil ich dich nie wieder in Averys Nähe lassen werde."

„Nein, nicht an den See, eigentlich dachte ich an die Bibliothek…"

„Seit wann benutzt du eine Bibliothek?"

„Seit wir so viele Hausaufgaben aufhaben. Also schnapp dir deine Tasche und lass uns gehen."

Ich fühl mich als wär ich wieder daheim, „Ja, Mum!" Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts ist ziemlich groß, sie ließ All Hallows ziemlich klein aussehen, und das war die größte Bibliothek, in der ich je gewesen bin.

Ich schaute in meinen Kalender, ich denke, es war Zeit den zwei Seiten Aufsatz zu schreiben…

Ich ging aufs Quidditch-Feld in meinen Sportklamotten, der Rest des Teams und die Reservespieler waren schon da. Zuerst mussten wir uns aufwärmen und strechen. Ich bin ziemlich beweglich, wahrscheinlich, weil ich soviel Gymnastik gemacht habe, bevor ich in All Hallows anfing. Danach sollten wir ein paar Übungen auf unseren Besen ums Feld herum machen, dann wurden wir in zwei gleichstarke Teams verteilt, um ein kurzes Spiel zu spielen. Als nächstes spielte dann jeder auf seiner Position, meine war die witzigste; ich sollte ne halbe Stunde lang einen Klatscher auf Averys fetten Kopf zielen. Dann waren wir fertig, wir packten unser Zeug ein, gerade als die Amerikaner aufs Feld kamen für ihr Training.

„Anna!" Avery rief mich.

„Ich rede nicht mit dir." Haha, er hat keine Ahnung, warum ich nicht mehr mit ihm rede, genauso wenig wie ich, ich hatte nur einfach keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. Ich ging in die Eingangshalle.

„Warum nicht? Ich muss dir was erzählen, es ist wichtig."

„Interessiert mich nicht, ich brauch dringend ne Dusche." Ich ging durch das Porträt, das vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum hing zu unserem Schlafraum. In meinem Zimmer schnappte ich mir mein Duschzeug und ging duschen.

„Ahh, tut das gut." Ich mag diese Duschen lieber als die in den Umkleidekabinen. Die hier sind privater.

Ich stieg aus der Dusche mit dem Handtuch umgewickelt; die Spiegel waren alle beschlagen. Ich ging zu meinem Zimmer, wo ich dann keine sauberen Sachen mehr fand; ich konnte keine von Hayley borgen, da ihr Schrank abgeschlossen war und die von Matilda waren mir um einiges zu klein. Ich ging auf Zehenspitzen den Gang entlang, warum auch immer, und steckte meinen Kopf durch die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Matilda und Hayley waren auf dem Weg zum Abendessen.

„Haylz, warte!" Sie öffneten das Porträt, „Hayley!" Ich lief los, sie gingen durch das Porträt, ich hatte noch Zeit, „Hayley, warte doch!" Ich erreichte die Tür, gerade als sie sie schlossen, ich öffnete sie und ging raus in den Gang, „Hayley!" Ich lief weiter und schubste sie, „Hey, bist du taub oder so?"

„Teilweise, warum…" Ich glaube, sie wollte fragen, 'warum fragst du?' aber stattdessen fragte sie, „warum trägst du nur ein Handtuch?"

„Weil ich keine sauberen Klamotten mehr habe und dein Schrank abgeschl…" Ich sprang hinter Hayley und schrie.

„Warum trägst du nur ein Handtuch?" Es waren nicht nur Avery, Harley, Rory und Johnno, sondern auch James, Remus, Peter und SIRIUS!

„Das geht euch gar nix an", sagte ich mit hochgezogener Nase

„Sorry, es ist nur nicht alltäglich, dass hier jemand nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt durch die Korridore wandert", sagte Sirius lachend. Ich hatte das Verlangen ihn zu schlagen, aber dann würde ich die winzige Chance, die wir auf eine feste Beziehung hatten, riskieren.

„Oh, nicht wenn du in All Hallows bist, Anna läuft da ständig im Handtuch rum, genau wie Matilda und Hayley, wenn du Glück hast." Ich hatte kein Problem damit, Avery zu schlagen, das einzige Problem war, das Handtuch oben zu behalten.

Ich wurde puterrot und packte mein Handtuch fester und ging zur Tür, schrie das Passwort, hüpfte rein, dicht gefolgt von Hayley und Matilda, ich konnte nur noch Remus sagen hören, „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die kleine total verrückt ist…" Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum, wie ich schon vorher gesagt hatte, es stimmt ja auch teilweise, obwohl sie sich ändern möchte, sich aber nicht helfen konnte.

Ich rannte wie versteinert in mein Zimmer und versteckte mich unter meiner Decke als Hayley ihre schlabberigsten Klamotten rausholte um jeden Zentimeter von mir zu verdecken.

„Was ist denn? Sie haben doch jetzt alles gesehen." Ich war einem Schluchzer sehr nahe, aber das letzte Mal als ich geweint hatte, war, als ich herausgefunden hatte, dass Avery und ich nie wieder Dad besuchen würden, das war kurz bevor wir in All Hallows begonnen und angefangen hatten Magie zu benutzen.

* * *

**Und? Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Ich hoffe es sehr. Egal, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht, R&R, please!**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal, Eure Lizzy**


End file.
